


Never (Alfred POV)

by Moon6Shadow



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred POV, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow
Summary: Bruce: “You still haven’t given up on me”Alfred: “Never”How Alfred learned to say 'Never'.





	Never (Alfred POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Batman Begins, everything else is mine except for the Batman Begins movie quote in italics at the beginning and the 'There's a method to my madness.' Shakespeare inspired quote near the end. Crossposted to Deviant Art under 'Bluish Shimmer'.

(Alfred POV)

_“You still haven’t given up on me”_

_“Never”_

Some people wonder why I’m so loyal to an arrogant playboy or, to those few people in the know, why I’m so loyal to such a self-destructive individual. Even when the cause of my faith states the fact he knows to be true he still struggles to comprehend the amount of faith and belief that allows me to state that single confirming word with such conviction.

Sometimes I think even he believes it was my loyalty and faith in his father that allows me to say that single word with such conviction however I’ll never tell him the truth, not because I can’t find the will to utter the words but because I know he will never believe or accept the truth.

So what is the truth? The truth, dear reader, isn't that I believe in miracles nor that I am a believer in God and so believe everyone’s special. No, the truth is far simpler than that.

The truth is that my faith and loyalty was taught to me by a small boy who never stopped fighting even when all seemed hopeless.

A spoken word after seemingly endless periods of unbroken silence, the occasional real smile or even the rare real chuckle that filled my heart with joy, the hours spent playing chess or working together in the garden merely because he knew it brought me joy.

Little things that were small and practically insignificant to the casual observer yet I treasured them as one would treasure a priceless object.

So years later when a young man looks for the strength to keep fighting when all seems hopeless who am I to deny him the hope he so longs for and treasures as I once did all those years ago?

Surely if a single word of conviction is all he asks of me after everything he has done then is it too much to ask that I speak it with all the faith and conviction he once taught me as a little boy?

Yes, dear reader, the truth is that I dare to utter the word because Master Bruce taught me how to say ‘Never’, and to say it with conviction no matter the overwhelming odds.

Once when my faith was fragile I regret to admit I almost gave up on him several times when the silence seemed to crushing and overwhelming to stand or when I thought I’d never see him smile or laugh again. However, Master Bruce always had a knack for coming back just when you think everything is lost.

These days my faith remains strong and unrelenting despite how insane some of the things Master Bruce does seem. Sometimes I have the privilege of being shown the logic behind the motion, at other times it takes me years to understand and at yet other times I don’t believe I’ll ever truly understand what drives him. However Master Bruce taught me to keep believing and I now know everything he does is always for a reason.

You can call Master Bruce or I insane, dear reader, but if you’re ever given the privilege of seeing even a glimpse of the method behind the madness then maybe one day you’ll understand why I bear the ability to say ‘Never’ with such conviction. For if there’s one person that could impersonate the quote 'there’s a method to my madness' then it would be Master Bruce.

So, dear reader, I may not believe in miracles but I believe in a small child now a grown man that taught me to believe even when all hope seems lost and every night I will watch with hidden pride as the man I call son in all but blood spreads his message to others, and treasure the faith in the eyes of those he’s taught, knowing his message will live on in their hearts.

(13.03.11)


End file.
